In some existing refrigeration cycle devices, an outdoor unit includes a single air heat exchanger with multiple (e.g., two) vertically aligned blower devices. In such an outdoor unit, at least in a state where the blower devices operate at high fan rotation speeds (referred to as rotation speed below), setting of the rotation speed of the blower device located above can be switched between a lower speed and a higher speed than that of the blower device located below. By thus making the rotation speeds of the two blower devices different from each other, noise generated by rotation of the two blower devices is reduced (see Patent Literature 1, for example).